


Brimstone Baritone

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dom Steve Rogers, Hair-pulling, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Man/Younger Man, Professor Steve Rogers, Rimming, Spanking, Steve Rogers Wearing Glasses, Stucky - Freeform, Student James "Bucky" Barnes, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Professor Steve Rogers discusses 'something' with his student, James Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Brimstone Baritone

**Author's Note:**

> M/M is not my usual writing pairing. This popped in my head while I was getting dressed & I went with it. Inspired by a photo on Twitter that I can't find now, lol.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/49897437116/in/dateposted-public/)

Steve trailed his long fingers down the young man's naked back until he reached the soft globes of his ass.  
He kneaded the flesh, biting his lip as the man tightened up around Steve's throbbing cock. "Your girlfriend  
came to see me today." The supple body beneath him trembled. His head turned to peer over his shoulder at  
his older lover. Steve pushed his glasses up and bent down, a soft growl spilling from his throat as his  
cock went deeper. "She wanted to talk about her essay; why I gave her such a low grade."

Steve worked his hips in gradual, slow thrusts. It certainly wasn't the first time James had been fucked by  
his English professor, but Steve preferred to take his time. Taming a cocky college student into submission  
was Professor Rogers' favorite extra curricular activity. The young man's blue-grey eyes were rimmed red  
and glossy with unshed tears. Steve's bearded mouth ticked his ear as he asked, "Do you top her?"

"No," James sputtered and squeezed his eyes shut. He hid his face in his arms.

"Oh," Steve's face lit up. His languid thrusts became a bit stronger. "Does she top you?"

"No!" he cried out.

"Do you fuck her? She's got a tight little ass tucked up in those jeans. I bet her cunt's tight, too." Steve  
gave in, working his hardness in and out of James' snug hole. He threaded a hand in the thick, dark locks  
and pulled firmly. "Asked you a question, 'Bucky'. Answer me!"

Tears streaming down his cheeks, he answered, "Yeah ...yes! I ...I fucked her!"

"With your cock?"

James nodded quickly, yelping when Steve yanked his hair. "Yes! But ...but not often!" He choked and sobbed  
as the older man drove his cock in too deep in his abused ass. "Mostly use my ...my fingers, some-sometimes  
my mouth. Her roommates..." He bit down on his fist as pain radiated up his body.

"Oooohh, fuuuuck," Steve groaned as he came. He threw his head back and scored his blunt nails down James'  
back. He gave a few half-hearted thrusts to finish off, wishing like hell he could blow his load without a  
rubber. Steve pulled out, tied off the condom, and tossed it in the trash. He squatted down and spread apart  
James' ass cheeks to check for damage. The kid's hole hung open slightly with no blood in sight. Steve  
pressed his face in and licked up the area between his balls and hole until the latter drew closed. Steve  
moved away and redressed himself, tucking his dick in his underwear and zipping up his slacks. James pulled  
up his own clothes, awkwardly shuffling away from the desk.

Professor Rogers smiled broadly, then pushed up his glasses. "Please remind your girlfriend about our appointment  
Friday after class. We'll go over her essay and see about finding a way to improve her grade."


End file.
